Can I Catch Your Eye?
by IShipIt87
Summary: Here is what I think should have happened when Barry asked Iris out to Jitters.
1. Look my way

**Here is what I think should have happened when Barry asked Iris out to Jitters. Also, I am setting this scene after Barry already traveled back in time. So, he remembers the kiss and wants to something about it. I do not have a beta.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of the flash characters.**

* * *

Barry broke up with Linda, after the whole bowling alley debacle and now he's am not sure what to do. Iris is still with Eddie and she doesn't remembers the kiss, but he doesn't want to let her go. Especially after knowing what she tastes and feels like. So, he decides to take his chances and see what happens.

He goes to Central City Picture News to see Iris working at her desk. He walks up to her, she sees him and says "Hey Bear, how are you?"

"Ok, I guess."

"What's wrong?"

"Linda and I broke up." Barry says, while looking down trodden. He does feel bad, because Linda was nice, sweet and pretty, but she can't compare to Iris.

She gives him a look of sympathy and asks "Do you want to talk about it?"

"Not right now, maybe tomorrow at Jitters when it's not so fresh in my head." Barry looks at her wishing that he could hold her and not let go. Then, an idea pops into his head and he decides to go with it. "Iris?" He asks, stepping closer to her. "Yeah, Bear?"

"Can, I get a hug?"

"Of course, you never have to ask" she stands up to give him a hug.

Barry leans in, pulling her against him and breathes her in, his arms wrapping around her and one of his hands stop just before the small of her back. She freezes and he pulls away while dragging his hands across her sides; leaving them there just a moment before letting go. She looks slightly flustered and disoriented making a swell of pride rise up within him knowing that he did that to her. However, he knows that this has to be taken slowly and with caution.

"Are you ok?" Barry asks.

She hesitates "um...yeah, I just...that hug felt different than what you usually do."

He chuckle saying "It was just a hug Iris...right?" knowing full well what he did to her and why.

"Besides, I've given Felicity a hug similar to that and she didn't have trouble with it."

Barry sees a spark of jealousy in her eyes "I am not Feli-"

"Iris!" Mason yells while walking up to us,

"We aren't paying you to talk with your friend, get back to work!"

Barry tells Iris that he will see her tomorrow morning at Jitters. As he leaves he can see that she is still irritated about the Felicity comment. Maybe, this will work out after all, he will just needs to bide his time.

Iris sees Barry walk away and thinks about why he brought up Felicity when he's with Linda. Except, he's not with Linda or Felicity now, so why was she irritated? And what was with that hug?

He has never held her like that before, almost like he wanted something more, but like he said to her before they're just friends. Friends hug, it's what they do, but they don't hug like that...right?

She pushes the thought out of her head, thinking that maybe it's all in her head and he is just sad because of his break up with Linda and that's why he hugged her like that. Nothing more she tell herself.

So, she stops thinking about it and gets back to work on the article that Mason wanted her to write.

* * *

Barry is sitting at a the table in Jitters waiting for Iris to show up, so they can talk. He made sure to get there early not wanting to screw this up.

He knows this isn't a date, that he should just act normally and continue with his plan. Knowing that if she doesn't return his feelings then he will be more than happy to let her go with Eddie and live her life with him.

At that moment she walks in and sits down. Right then Barry's nervousness goes away as he looks at her beautiful face and wonderful smile.

"Good morning Barry"

"Morning Iris"

"Are you feeling better about how things went with you and Linda" She asks.

"I guess, I still feel a little sad, but maybe she isn't the right one for me. At least she isn't another Becky Cooper."

"I didn't think that Becky was that bad, she just wasn't the right person for you."

"Then, who is Iris?"

"I...I don't know, but I am sure she will come around and notice you-"

"For the great person, you're are always saying that I am." He cuts her off give her an exasperated look.

"Bear…" she stops and stares and puts her hand over his.

The barista comes right at that time with two lattes and two chocolate muffins. She looks at the food and then me and asks "Mr. Allen are you trying to make me gain weight?"

"And make you more muffin top than woman? No, that is not the case, but I am in desperate need of a sugar rush and this will do it." He says while eating the muffin and then smiling at her.

Then, Barry starts to think that maybe this won't work, maybe they're destined to be childhood friends for the rest of their lives because he was too slow.

Iris mistakes his solemn expression for missing Linda and says "If you feel so bad, just go after her again and tell her how you feel."

"Linda isn't who I want to chase Iris." He stares at her, deciding that it's time for him to go and clear his head, before he says something stupid and ridiculous like we should stop thinking and start doing. But then she asks "Who do you want to chase, Bear?"

"No one you should be concerned about, she won't reciprocate my feeling anyway so it doesn't matter." Barry finishes the rest of his food and gets up to leave.

"You haven't even tried! You keep getting scared and running away!" She yells and draws attention from people around them.

Barry stops what he's doing and just stares at her. He walks to her side of the table, quietly asking "Are we still talking about Linda or is there someone else you have in mind?" She blinks back tears and looks away. Barry touches her cheek hoping she doesn't move away, she doesn't.

"I told her how I felt and she never responded back, so now I am trying to move on and she thinks she can keep me in limbo, while I wait for her to make a decision. So tell me Iris what do you want?" Barry looks at her, then at her lips; He steps in to kiss her, but pulls away. She is still on guard and he doesn't want that, he wants their second first kiss to be similar to the first sweet, hot and willing.

Iris knew what Barry wanted to do and against her better judgment asked " Why did you pull away?"

"Because, you are with Eddie and it wouldn't be right to do that to him." He leans down to whisper in her ear "Besides if you want me to kiss you at least have the decency to break up with him first."

He pulls away, leaving a flustered Iris behind at Jitters, maybe there is still hope...just maybe. Barry smiles walking away.

* * *

 **Alright guys, tell me what do you think? This is my first story ever and I hated how they made Barry look in the episode after they kiss so I wrote this. I am not really sure where to go from here so ideas please.**

 **Leave comments and little heat please because my poor westallen heart can't take hard criticism. Right now I am writing because I want more westallen fics to fill the summer while we wait for the flash to come back.**


	2. Things will never be the same

**First I want to thank all the people who read, commented, followed and put my story as one of their favorites, it means a lot to me. I am also going on an idea that KyannaLashae left me about a conversation between Eddie and Iris which of course is about Barry. I hope you enjoy and a warning this is chapter will have angst.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of the flash characters.**

* * *

After Barry left Jitters Iris sat there not knowing what to think or do. Her coffee went cold and she didn't touch her chocolate cupcake. She just stares into space. Did she want Barry to kiss her? or was she just caught up in the moment? And when did Barry become so bold? It was a side of him that she wasn't used to, especially since he confessed to her during Christmas.

" _I love you Iris"_ She tries to push those words out of her head. She's with Eddie now and she's never...no she can't say that she's never thought of Barry like that it would be a lie. Especially, when they both came back from college and saw each other again, Iris can honestly say that she has never wanted someone so much and yet she dismissed the butterflies in her stomach to just being happy that he was back home. Iris isn't sure if she's ready to accept Barry like that. When he leaned in to kiss her, she was hoping he would do it, but like he said she's with Eddie.

"Oh my...Eddie." Iris gasps realizing that Eddie was the furthest thing from her mind when she saw Barry lean in to kiss her. Then, she decided to let out her frustration by yelling at him for not doing what she hoped he would do. But if he _did_ kiss her what would she have done? Have a passionate kiss and then go home to Eddie? And even now, she's thinking about Barry more than Eddie. She puts her face in her hands and runs her fingers through her hair thinking about what Eddie said yesterday _"Something has changed between you two and I am NOT ok with it."_ Ain't that the truth Iris thinks chuckling humorlessly. Eddie doesn't even know about Barry's confession and he picked up on how their behavior changed towards one another, the bowling alley was proof of that.

Iris knows that they can't justify how they acted towards each other at the bowling alley last night. Obviously, Linda and Eddie noticed the change and they were not happy about it. At least Barry had the courage to own up to his feelings and end his relationship with Linda. Could she own up to her feelings about Barry and break up with Eddie? They've been dating for months and she really likes him and he's sweet and...Iris sighs heavily.

Barry was right she has been stringing him and Eddie along. She didn't respond to Barry's confession and she's not giving it her all in the relationship she has with Eddie _since_ Barry's confession. However, Barry did lie to her face earlier that day when she confronted him about Eddie's theory of him liking her, so can he blame her for being blind sided when he confessed?!

Iris took a deep breath and exhaled and thought that she needs to calm down and have a talk with Eddie and it's not going to be pretty. She hangs her head then picks up her food and coffee to leaves Jitters.

* * *

Barry left Jitters feeling happy, excited and a bit smug. Iris obviously wanted him to kiss her, but he refuses to be the other man even if it's for a few moments. However, that feeling only lasted for a bit when he raced back to Joe's place, because he knows that he has to tell Iris about him being the Flash. He needs to stop lying to her and if they did end up together he doesn't want a relationship based on lies with her. After he arrives at Joe's place, he goes straight to his room, falling on his bed staring at the ceiling.

How will he tell her? Go to her as the Flash and then do a slow reveal or he could talk to her as himself and then reveal that he's the Flash. Either way Iris will be hurt and upset about him keeping secrets from her. He's hoping that their talk earlier; if they could call it that, opened her mind up to what they could be if she's willing to accept it.

First things first, she would need to break up with Eddie and then move out which would be another mess to deal with. Barry partially feels bad for Eddie, because he has been nothing but amazing to her and Eddie makes her happy. However, the feelings between him and Iris are inevitable and it would have come up at some point in their lives. Barry is just happy that it happened before she got married, because he would never want to ruin her marriage...and yet here he is ruining her relationship with Eddie.

Barry groans while running his hands over his face before putting them behind his head thinking that maybe he should have thought this through more, they can't deny that things haven't changed between them since he confessed. For crying out loud, Iris became the awkward one instead of Barry. Then she started to feel jealous when he dated Linda. Granted he did lie to her when he said that he didn't have those feelings for her anymore, but what can he say he was genuinely trying to move on, then the kiss happened in the other time line. Now he can't deny what he feels for Iris this time, especially knowing that she feels the same, she's just in denial about it. This is why he broke up with Linda, she deserves someone to ache for her like he aches for Iris.

Barry pulls out his phone, texting Iris **Can we talk?**

She quickly texts back **Not now Barry, maybe later, I need time to think.**

Barry takes a deep breath, texting her back **I know that Iris, but I need to stop lying to you, can we meet at Jitters tomorrow night at 830?**

She doesn't text him back for a good five minutes. She is probably wondering what else he's kept from her.

His phone chimes **Why? What else have you been lying about?**

Barry laughs knowing that Iris hates mysteries, but he can't just tell her, he's the Flash over a text message. Iris deserves a face to face reveal with something like this. So he texts back **I will explain everything tomorrow night, just trust me and come...please?**

Another long wait or at least this time it seemed longer. Then she texts back **ok, I will see you tomorrow.**

Barry thought about asking if she talked with Eddie, but that would be pushing it. He wanted her to do things at her own pace. Although, if she does break up with Eddie she will be sad and on guard again. Man, the talk with her tomorrow will be rough, but hopefully it will turn out ok...hopefully.

Then, he starts to think about Joe. Barry knows that he needs to talk to him and let him know that he will be telling Iris the truth about everything. Barry also knows that Joe won't be happy about it, but she deserves to know and make her own choices. What was he going to do, keep up this charade of lying to Iris? No, most people know his secret already. Chuckling humorlessly to himself, Barry thinks what next tell Eddie and have HIM start lying to Iris? NO! That would just blow up in his face.

Since he doesn't need to be at S.T.A.R. Labs until later, Barry decides to sleep. He will talk to Joe tomorrow morning and hopefully he won't be too mad.

* * *

Iris was slightly surprised when Barry sent her a text about meeting up with him tomorrow because he was still lying about something. She didn't know what else he could be hiding from her, but it must be bigger or at least on par with his confession. Hopefully, it's not worth ending a friendship over...hopefully. Now, Iris just needs to wait for Eddie to come home. If she can even call it a home after what she was about to do.

"Hey babe" Eddie says walking through the door. He sees Iris sitting on the couch facing away from the door, not greeting him and he knows something is up.

"Iris?" Eddie approaches the couch slowly until he stops in front of Iris.

Iris looks up at him from the couch with tears in her eyes.

"Iris, what's wrong?" He asks.

With a heavy sigh Iris says "Eddie we need to talk." She tries to keep her voice steady, but it isn't working, her throat starts to hurt from holding back tears. Iris knows that she can't stay with Eddie knowing how Barry feels about her with the possibility of her feeling the same way. Even if she tried to make it work with Eddie, Barry would still be in the back of her mind, because she has an obvious attraction to him and thinks of him as more than a friend. She feels terrible for breaking up with Eddie, but it needs to be done. Eddie is an awesome guy and he deserves to be with a woman that gives him her full attention, not half.

Eddie looks at Iris and slowly sits down on the opposite side of the couch. He sighs heavily too. He knows what's coming and hoped and prayed it wouldn't come to this, but states the obvious anyway. "This is about Barry, isn't it?" Eddie is hoping that he's wrong, but knows things have changed between Iris and Barry and the bowling alley debacle was proof of that change.

"Yes." Eddie sees her looks down at her hands sniffling and of course she has _his_ ring around her neck. She keeps telling him that it's a replica of her mother's wedding ring, but like he's said before friends don't get friends wedding rings.

Eddie decides to save her the trouble of being the ice breaker and asks "Are you breaking up with me?"

He sees her bottom lip tremble, leaning in he pulls her into a hug that she doesn't refuse. She cries and says "I am so sorry Eddie, I like you-"

"But, we can't be together." He cuts her off knowing the the typical phrase people use when breaking up with someone. It's just as bad as it's not you it's me.

She pulls away and looks at him with those beautiful brown eyes of hers saying "Barry confessed to me on Christmas and since that night I tried putting him out of my head, but it didn't work. Please, believe me Eddie, my intention was never to hurt you." She cries that last part out and leans her head on my shoulder and lets a few tears fall.

Eddie knows that he has no right to be mad at her. Iris is loyal by default, it's one of the many reasons why he loves her. If she didn't feel like she could give her all in a relationship then she knew there wouldn't be a point in staying in one, so he lets her cry. "I always knew that something changed, but did he have to confess at Christmas time or when you were in a relationship?" Eddie laughs humorlessly with tears also forming in his eyes.

"Iris, it's always been the three of us in this relationship." He pulls her head to his chest, then he leans back on the couch. "I can't even feel angry at him because secretly I knew once Barry woke up from the coma I never had a chance."

She pulls away quickly looking at him exclaiming "Eddie, that's not true!" Her heart thumping thinking it can't be true, hoping for it to not be true.

"Please, don't lie to yourself Iris, because after Barry woke up and saw us kiss that day you pulled away and the look you gave him wasn't of a friend but of... something else."

Iris pulls away from Eddie and moves to the opposite side of the couch. Thinking that Eddie is right, that day her heart broke when she saw Barry looking so sad at seeing her and Eddie kiss. She wanted to go and give him a hug and say everything was ok, but knew that it wasn't. She also thought about how it bothered her too. She really liked Eddie and then right when their relationship started to get serious Barry woke up and threw them for a loop. The bond that she has with Barry is strong and it is so easy to get lost in each other and not realize that there are other people in the room. Iris puts her face in her hands and cries not for herself or for Barry, but for Eddie.

Eddie lets Iris cry and he lets a few tears out himself. They stay like that on the couch for a while until one of them says something.

"Can...can I stay the night?" She asks her voice thick from crying.

"Of course, it's the least I can do with this being our last night together. Want to watch a movie and eat popcorn?" Eddie asks not knowing how she will respond.

Iris gives Eddie a watery lopsided smile. "No, thank you Eddie that's sweet." She can't tell him that her real reason for saying no is because movie nights with popcorn are a Barry and Iris thing and it just wouldn't feel the same if she tried it with him. She would just end up thinking about Barry all night and the least she can do is give Eddie her full attention for their last night together, he deserves that.

" I guess...um...I should get stuff for the couch, yeah?" Iris asks him while getting up from the couch, walking towards their bedroom.

Eddie follows her saying "Iris, I...can we...just for tonight stay with me. We won't do anything, but I just want to hold you one last time before I give you away to Allen."

Iris smirks and sighs "Eddie it's not like Barry and I will just run off to get married as soon as you and I are done you know that. I just...I don't even know if Barry and I can be together." Iris says the last part still being in denial about how she feels.

"Iris, please stop denying yourself happiness, we may not have worked out but don't punish yourself because you feel like you don't deserve it. You are a beautiful, smart and amazing woman that any man is lucky to have. I know it and Allen knows it too, hence why he couldn't let you go." Eddie says the last part with a smile knowing it to be true. He knows that Allen would take good care of Iris, if and when they decide to become a couple.

"Thank you Eddie, that means a lot...maybe I was thinking I didn't deserve to be happy because of the pain I caused you. I am throwing a perfectly good relationship away to be with someone I am terrified of being in a relationship with. Barry and I are not you and I Eddie; if we don't work out what will happen? Barry has always been a part of my life and I am terrified of screwing that up when I can be safe with you."

"Do you love me Iris?"

"Eddie...I-" Iris wasn't surprised by the question, but she couldn't give Eddie the answer he wanted, because saying yes would be a lie. She does love him, but not nearly as much as Barry and that terrifies her to no end.

"That's what I thought...Iris you deserve to be happy and so do I. So let this be and let it end for the both of us." Eddie puts his hands on her shoulders and asks with a smile "Now, can I have a beautiful woman in my bed and in my arms tonight or will this be a stand-off until morning comes?"

Thankfully that puts a smile on her face and for that moment Iris knows that everything will be ok. They may have a hard time seeing each other after the break up, but at least they didn't end on a sour note. Eddie pulls her in for a hug and they stay like that for a little bit.

They both get ready for bed, Eddie helps her wrap her hair, then they lay in each other arms. It is a bittersweet ending for them, but Eddie is happy for all the times he got to spend with Iris and doesn't regret a single moment. He holds her just a little tighter that night, just because he knows once Allen takes her, he will never have this chance ever again.

Iris is happy that they ended on a semi-happy note as well and she buries her face in Eddie's chest and falls into a dreamless sleep waiting for what tomorrow will bring.

* * *

 **OK, please tell me what you think. I am already working on the next chapter. Look forward to seeing a confident Barry, I really liked how he was in 1x21 on the rooftop of Jitters. He was sure of himself with a touch of insecurity, but the end result was him still having the boldness to open up to Iris with no more secrets between them.**


	3. I can't lose you

**I want to thank you guys for taking time to read my story and thank you for the comments, the favorites and for following my story it is much appreciated. I used a youtube video made by AnneSoshi called "what if we ruin it all" about Barry and Iris and I also used coldplay's the scientist as inspiration for this chapter, this will not be a song fic. Please enjoy!**

 **I have no beta so all mistakes are mine.  
**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of the flash characters.**

* * *

Iris was already awake when Eddie's alarm went off, but she pretended to sleep until he left for work. Even though last night was nice the break up will make it awkward between them until she moves out. After that they can try and be friends or at least acquaintances. After he left, Iris freshens up, eats breakfast and calls Central City Picture News to tell them she isn't feeling well, so she can stay at Eddie's place to pack.

Packing isn't hard since she mainly has clothes, shoes and a few personal items when she moved in with Eddie. She turns on the radio and the scientist by Coldplay is playing. The song immediately makes her think of the night when she went with Barry to S.T.A.R. Labs to see them turn on the particle accelerator. That night changed everything between them, but it was the conversation between them at S.T.A.R. Labs that had her thinking about a few things. She still remembers the words they said to each other that night, if only she hadn't been so quick to put her foot in her mouth, things would have been different...for other reasons.

 _Barry starts by saying_ " _While I was away I had a chance to think about...you know relationships...I'm not in one and you're not in one either and you're my best friend Iris."_

" _You're mine too, why else would I be here?" Iris says immediately just in case he had any doubt._

" _Yeah...that's not what I meant, what I-" Barry tries to clarify, but she cuts him off by saying_ " _I know what you're going to say Barry."_

" _I'm not sure you do." He tries again to get to his point across, but she's persistent in thinking that she knows what he's going to say._

 _Then, she starts her mini speech by saying_ " _Even though we pretty much grew up in the same house together and we're...kind of like brother and sister, because we're not brother and sister, it can get really...weird and awkward to talk to me about girls, but I just want you to know that it shouldn't be awkward. There's nothing that I want more than for you to meet the right person that totally loves and adores you for the amazing guy that you are."_

 _Barry gives a sad chuckle and says with a slight strain in his voice_ " _You took the words right out of my mouth."_

" _Aww, see aren't you glad I know you so well." Iris smiles at him not reading more into the fact that his smile doesn't completely reach his eyes._

Iris sits on the couch thinking about Barry's expression after her speech about being kind of like siblings. He had a sad countenance about him when she finished talking. Even though he smiled, it didn't completely reach his eyes and she was too blind to see it. Then, he lied to her, just so things wouldn't get weird and awkward in that moment. She sighs heavily with tears forming in her eyes thinking about how many times Barry has lied to her about his feeling just to make her happy. As she sits on the couch, she cries not for herself or for Eddie, but for Barry and the heartache he endured to keep her happy. Then, she whispers out loud to herself "Barry I am so sorry."

* * *

Barry wakes up to the alarm that he set in order to catch Joe before he leaves for work. He hears Joe's door open, so he freshens up, gets dressed and meets him downstairs to talk.

"Morning Joe." he says while walking into the dining room, seeing Joe sitting at the table drinking his mandatory cup of coffee.

"Morning Bear, you're up early, any reason?" he says looking up at me in the doorway.

Barry stares at his feet not knowing how to start a conversation that could possibly ruin Joe's day. Thankfully, Joe does it for him by asking "Bear, what going on? Is there something on your mind?"

"Yeah...I...uh...I-" Barry sighs, puts his hands behind his head and just blurts it out. "I am going to tell Iris that I am the Flash tonight."

There is a long period of silence and Barry has that same sinking feeling that he gets right before Joe does his famous Joe West glare and start to yell. Barry is terrified of Joe; they may be the same height, but Barry knows that Joe would have no problem going Floyd Mayweather on him when it came to Iris, speed or no speed. So, Barry just stands there fidgeting, examining Joe's face for any sign of anger.

"Ok." Joe says looking at Barry in an eerily calm voice with a blank expression on his face.

"Joe, I-" Barry starts to say until his brain catches up with him. "Wait...what? You're ok with me...telling Iris that I am the Flash?" Barry asks slowly and hesitantly as he starts to back out of the room, because Joe being calm about this is NOT a good sign. Barry doesn't know why, but he definitely prefers Joe yelling at him about this instead of him being quiet about it.

Joe gets up slowly looking at his adopted son, he loves Barry very much but if any harm comes to Iris because of him, he's done.

"I said ok, that doesn't mean I like what you're going to do, but we do need to stop lying to Iris, she deserves better than that. HOWEVER, if any harm comes to my baby girl because of you, Flash or no Flash your dad won't be only father you know in Iron heights, understand?" he says to me while inching closer and closer crossing his arms.

"Completely." Barry croaks out while stumbling over his own feet trying to leave and keep a good distance between them.

"I...uh...I am just going to go." Barry rushed out of the house, making it to work so quick that he's surprised he didn't break the sound barrier. It's only when he gets to the station and into his lab that he lets out the breath he was holding.

After Joe saw how fast Barry ran out of his house to get away from him, he laughed so hard tears formed in his eyes. He finished his coffee thinking that it's nice to know that he can still put the fear of God into Barry even after he got his powers. Joe knows that Barry would never intentionally hurt Iris, but giving him a warning for good measure isn't bad. Joe chuckles a few more times, then leaves to go to work.

* * *

After Iris had a good cry, she freshens up. She finished packing everything and now all she needed to do was get her stuff back to her dad's place. She knows that it's necessary to tell Joe that she broke up with Eddie; so she goes to the station to talk to him.

At the station she looks for Eddie trying to make sure he isn't at his desk and he isn't thankfully. She sees her dad at his desk and asks if they can get an early lunch, he agrees. They go to a salad place down the street and find a table to sit at. Iris tries to find a way to talk to him about Eddie and Barry with a smile, but fails miserably.

"Ok...what is going on with you?" Joe asks her while thinking about the conversation he had with Barry this morning. First Barry now Iris...these kids, Joe thinks to himself while shaking his head.

"What? Nothing is going on da-"

Joe cuts her off with his knowing stare and Iris takes a deep breath and says "Eddie and I broke up because I may have realized that I have feelings for Barry."

Joe chuckles, which leaves Iris slightly confused and then he asks "Does Barry know about these...feelings of yours? Does he even know you broke up with Eddie?"

"Yes and no." Iris tries to keep her answers short on purpose, but knowing her dad he can see there is more than she's letting on.

So she keeps talking "Barry may have tried to kiss me yesterday."

"Tried?" He asks with a smirk on his face.

"Yeah, but he pulled away and said he wouldn't do it, because I was with Eddie."

Iris sees her dad nod his head slowly with a smile still on his face and then it clicks. "You knew about Barry's feelings." Iris says slowly, getting angry at the thought that another person kept something like this from her.

"Yes." He says with a serious expression.

Iris gives an irritated huff, looks out the window, nods her head then turns back to her dad saying "Ok, so tell why my EX-boyfriend, my BEST friend, and my OWN father knew about those feelings and no one bothered to tell me about them, huh?!"

"That's not the only reason you're upset Iris, so tell me why you are so angry about finding out about Barry's feelings." He says with a serious expression and crossing his fingers on the table.

Tears start to form in Iris's eyes. Before they fall she says "Because it's Barry dad, MY BARRY, I can't lose him like I lost Eddie. Eddie and I will get over this break up. There will be no getting over this with Barry and I, if we get together and break up!"

"I need him in my life dad, I can't lose him...I just...can't." Her voice breaks and she cries at the table. Joe goes to her side of the table and gives her a hug whispering reassuring words in my ear.

"You will never lose Barry Iris he will ALWAYS be there for you no matter what. You know that even if your relationship went south."

Iris sniffs, pulls away and looks at her father. "See that's the thing dad, once I have him I don't want to let him go...I REFUSE to let him go." she says with a fierce determination known only to the West household.

Joe smiles "Then you two will be fine, because I know Barry would feel the same way about you. Once you two get together nothing will keep you guys apart...nothing."

* * *

Barry finishes up his work at the lab and starts to walk down the stairs when he sees Joe and Iris walking up to him.

He looks at Iris and he can tell that she's been crying. He hopes and prays that he wasn't the cause, knowing full well that he was probably part of the reason. Barry sighs and asks "Iris, are you-"

Barry is caught by surprise when Iris gave him a bone crushing hug. She hasn't hugged him like this since he woke up from the coma. He can't help but think that the hug felt nice. So he hugs her back just as tight with a huge smile on his face, knowing that things are slowly getting back to normal.

She pulls away with a smile telling him that she broke up with Eddie and that she will also need help moving back into Joe's house. Barry offers to help, telling her that afterwards they can have their talk at Jitters tonight. She agrees and says that she will double check to see if anything else needs to be packed and that she will call or text when she's done.

* * *

Barry thought that helping Iris move back into Joe's place was a lot easier than moving out. Also, just as they were finishing up Eddie came through the door of his apartment asking if they needed help, they didn't but he helped anyway. After getting everything put into the moving truck, they all said their awkward goodbyes to Eddie then left for Joe's place. Barry sat in the passenger seat with Iris in the middle and Joe driving. It was quiet, but in a good way. Barry thought that it was nice for it to just be the three of them again, but he knew that tonight's talk would change his relationship with Iris.

Looking out the window Barry started to think about the night he "broke up" with Iris when he asked her to stop writing about the streak.

" _Iris, writing about this stuff, putting your name out there it's dangerous. So I'm asking you one last time...please…stop!"_

" _And I am asking you one last time to tell me what is really going on with you! Why am I the only one who is interested in this?!"_

Barry lied to her by saying that he put it behind him and that she should do the same.

Then Iris made him love her even more with her loyalty and determination by saying " _...Whoever this streak is, wherever he comes from...I am not stopping until the rest of the world believes in him."_

That statement alone made Barry regret ever agreeing with Joe about lying to her. He can honestly say that he could have kissed her that night because he was so proud of her sticking up for what she believed in and inadvertently sticking up for him too.

His thoughts were interrupted by Joe saying they're home. They put everything in the house and then Joe left to take the truck back to the company. The place wasn't far from the house so he planned on walking back to get some fresh air he says. Although Barry and Iris knew it was Joe's way of saying that they needed to talk.

Barry and Iris both sat on the couch after such an exhausting day. Then she asks "So, what did you want to talk to me about?"

Barry looks at her and says "Iris, I would prefer that we talk about this without the possibility of being interrupted by Joe, if you want to talk now let's go ahead and go to Jitters."

"Ok, but traffic is pretty heavy right now and it would take a while to get there." She tells me, but Barry knows that this is Iris's way of being impatient about figuring out this mystery.

The air is light between them, so Barry scoots down on the couch and puts his feet on the coffee table to get comfortable. He doesn't even know where to begin so he just takes a deep breath, closes his eyes and focuses on vibrating his vocal chords and says "Iris."

* * *

As soon as Iris heard her name in the flash's voice, she couldn't believe her ears and didn't know what to do. So she did the next best thing she tries to move away from Barry as quickly as she possibly could. Not looking where she was going, she tripped on the coffee table falling backwards expecting to fall to the floor, but she didn't. Next thing she knew she was against the wall with Barry holding her, asking if she was ok. However, she doesn't hear anything, just a light buzzing in her head as everything sounds muffled except for the flashbacks that are coming from all of their clandestine meetings.

 _"Iris West, I hear you've been writing about me."_

 _"I don't do this for the glory."_

 _"He's a lucky guy."_

 _"You said you were writing about me to bring hope to someone you care about, how would he feel if doing that puts you in harm's way?"_

 _"Did you guys break up?"_

 _"What other girls?"_

 _"You're worth being on time for."_

 _"How would you know, because you write about me? YOU DON'T KNOW ME!"_

 _"I wanted you to know...that last night...that wasn't me."_

 _"I was affected by one of the metahumans he messed with my head."_

 _"Because you're a good reporter and the only one I know."_

Iris is breathing hard and trying to calm herself down so that she can form a sentence, but all she feels is just unadulterated anger among other things.

Iris thinks that there is no way that it was Barry this whole time...that would mean...she doesn't even want to finish her train of thought, because she already knows the answer. She pushes Barry away slowly while looking up at him. He is practically a foot taller than her and it makes her feel caged and its times like this that she wishes she wore heels and not her flats, so she can have some type of leverage.

Why did he have to be so tall, handsome and...no; Iris cuts off her thoughts again knowing that she needs to stay focused. Barry deserves all the anger that she will throw at him right now. She knew that it wasn't fair for Barry to attack Eddie because of his jealousy. It also wasn't fair for him to lie to her and lead her on when he met her as The Flash. He should've had the balls to say that stuff to her a long time ago, then they could have avoided this whole mess.

Iris already knows the answer, but asks anyway, gritting her teeth in the process "Why...did you...attack Eddie?"

Barry knew she would be angry, but he has never seen her like this; her eyes bright with anger and...something else. Her breathe is coming out in short pants and her hair slightly messy from him grabbing her before she fell. It's an amazing look, but he knows that he has to stay focused in order to get to the root of the problem.

"I am sorry for lying to you Iris and I am sorry for attacking Eddie, but that's not the only reason you're upset Iris. If it was then when I came to you asking for help with the Clay Parker case you could have turned me down on the spot but you didn't. So tell me Iris, what are you really upset about?" Barry says looking down at her while taking a step closer making her stay backed into the wall. He already has an idea of what she may be thinking.

Iris ignores Barry's question and asks him another one. "Would you have attacked me like you did Eddie?"

"What?! no, Iris! I would never intentionally hurt you, you know that." Barry lowers his voice and says "Besides, if anything I would have let out my...frustration with you by...other means, with you being willing of course." he says with a confident smirk.

Barry sees her beautiful brown eyes darken at what he said, but she tries to put on a front again by crossing her arms and saying "And you think I would be ok with you doing that Barry? I was with Eddie at the time."

"That didn't stop you from flirting with me Iris. You can't deny that. You're upset because it means that back then you were attracted to me too."

Barry leans in closer to her using his arms as support against the wall.

Iris can't deny that she finds Barry leaning over her while radiating the same confidence as the flash a huge turn on. She also can't deny that she has always found Barry attractive, but she felt like she couldn't flirt with him. So, she chose the next best thing the flash, he had the same build, stature, demeanor (granted with a bit more confidence), and if she had paid close enough attention the same voice as Barry. Iris doesn't think that she would have been as attracted to the flash if he wasn't Barry, because her subconscious knew they were one in the same.

Barry breaks Iris's train of thought by cupping the back of her neck. Then he runs his thumbs endearingly over her checks.

"Barry." Iris breathes out his name before he leans down to capture her lips with his own. She goes on her toes to accept the kiss wholeheartedly holding onto his arms for support.

The kiss is slow and light at first until Barry puts his hands on Iris's waist to pick her up. She wraps her legs around his waist and he pushes her more into the wall, both groaning at the contact. He sucks on her bottom lip pulling it until she moans into his mouth. Then, Barry brings his mouth down to her neck and nibbles on it causing more sounds to come out of her. His hands travel from her waist to the edge of her skirt playing with it before they go underneath it. He runs his hands slowly up her thigh wanting to feel every inch of her.

Iris unbuttons Barry's shirt wanting to feel his abs and back.

To Barry having Iris touch him like this is a dream come true. It would have been perfect if it wasn't in Joe's living room...wait.

"Iris." Barry pulls away breathing heavily, but she starts to kiss the pulse point on his neck and he almost takes her right there...almost.

"Iris!" he says her name with a bit more force this time trying to pull her away again. Of course this is the moment that Joe decides to come home. Barry hears the key turn in the lock before he opens the door and he races them both to his room and pushes Iris against the door.

While Barry still has Iris against the door he takes in her appearance and she looks like a goddess with her hair and makeup messed up and hickeys on her neck. Barry is sure that he probably looks similar.

"Barry, why did you-" She gets cut off when they both hear Joe call their names. Regretfully, they unravel themselves in order to straighten their clothes, before Joe comes looking for them. Thankfully, both their shirts have high collars and Iris's makeup was mostly a natural look so nothing looks too out of place. But knowing Joe he WILL notice something.

"Barry? Iris?" he asks standing outside Barry's door.

Barry give Iris one more look, she nods her head and he pulls open the door. Joe looks at both of them narrowing his eyes and asks "Why was the door closed and why are you breathing like that? You know what, never mind I DON'T want to know."

"Barry, I want you out of my house by the end of this week!"

"Joe!" "Dad!" Iris and Barry say simultaneously.

"Don't you Joe and dad me! I wasn't born yesterday. This right here." He said pointing to the both of them with an irritated expression "will not be going on in my house, if it does happen I better be looong dead. Do you understand me?"

"Yes, sir." They say simultaneously again.

Joe shakes his head muttering to himself as he leaves the hallway. "Oh and Barry?"

"Yeah?" I ask hesitantly.

"Find some looser pants." Barry turns bright red and hears Iris laugh behind him.

* * *

 **Alright guys, this chapter was a hard and yet a fun one to write. Please, let me know what you guys think about it, I would really appreciate it.**

 **I feel like I want Barry and Iris to find new places to make out in Joe's house, while hiding it from him until Barry actually moves out. If you guys have any ideas for this please let me know.**

 **Again, thank you taking time to read my story. :)**


	4. I can't get enough of you

**Hey guys, sorry for the wait. I had a friend of mine pass away and I didn't feel like writing, but I didn't want to abandon the story. I wanted this to be cute and sweet, hopefully I did it justice. I used KyannaLashae's idea of making out in the closet. Please enjoy.**

 **I have no beta.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of the flash characters.**

* * *

Joe has done everything in his power to keep Barry and Iris from kissing. It's funny because Joe loves the fact that they are in a relationship now, but he just wants the other stuff done when he isn't around. Like the old saying goes ignorance is bliss right?

Barry and Iris have made out in almost every spot that isn't in view of Joe.

Their favorite spots are closets. Barry used to hate being in closets feeling like the space is too tight, but knowing those tight spaces keep Iris's legs wrapped around his waist who was he to complain, right?

* * *

Barry got out of the shower and got ready to fix his hair when he heard singing and not just any singing, it's Iris. He opens his bathroom door as quietly as possible in order to not startle her. She doesn't sing often and it's not like she always stays on key, but her voice in of itself is most beautiful thing he's ever heard.

Not only is she singing, but from the looks of it she is sorting through his shirts, while wearing one of his favorite ones. Barry always wondered where his favorite shirts went thinking that he kept losing them. He also starts to wonder if he should just go shirtless from now on, because Iris looks a hell of a lot better in them than he does.

Leaning against the bathroom door with his arms crossed Barry smiles, enjoys the view and the singing in just his towel. Then she turns around.

"Oh! Barry…sorry I didn't hear the water stop running. I guess I was lost in my own world." She says in a slightly breathy tone. Barry smirks as he sees her eyes drag down his chest to the low hanging towel. The low towel was purposeful on his part, after seeing her in his shirt he had to even the playing field somehow.

He smiles and walks over to her to grab her waist and ask "Are you here to steal another one of my shirts, because if you just ask you can have them all."

"Oh, really and what if I wanted to steal a towel?" She says while playing with the edges of mine.

"You can have that too." he smiles and leans down to kiss her.

Barry picks her up to put her against the wall of closet, instantly her legs wrap around my waist, man does he love her legs. Just as she was about to open the towel, Joe knocks on the door.

"Hey, Bear?"

They pull apart quickly and Barry uses his speed to get dressed and leave Iris in the closet and closes the door.

"Yeah?" Barry says as he opens his bedroom door. Joe asks "Hey sorry to bother you, but have you seen Iris? She wasn't in her room this morning."

"No, I haven't…sorry Joe." Barry tries his best to not look Joe in the eyes and look inconspicuous at the same time, but this is Joe West we're talking about he knows everything.

"Really, so you want to tell me why I see a shadow moving underneath your closet door?" Barry closes his eyes and hangs his head, if he keeps lying now he will just dig a deeper hole for himself. So him and Joe head to Barry's closet, open it and see Iris sitting on the floor trying to make herself as small as possible. She looks up at both of them, smiling in her own cute way, but Joe wasn't buying it this time.

"I thought, I told you two not in my house. I know I didn't stutter. Why are you wearing Barry's shirt? You two better not have done something."

"We didn't do anything dad." Iris says standing up.

"Is that right? So you just happen to be in one of Barry's shirts while he was completely dressed?" He asks while crossing his arms.

"Joe, we didn't do anything besides kiss." Barry tells him and it's the truth since he did interrupt.

Joe nods his head and says "Ok, no more secret make out spots, alright? Don't think I haven't noticed you two when you THINK I'm not looking." He says while walking out of Barry's bedroom.

After Joe leaves, Iris goes on her tip toes to whisper in Barry's ear "we haven't tried the laundry room yet, we could make a moderate amount of noise before he catches us." She smiles mischievously.

Barry smiles slowly and says "I like the way you think Ms. West." And he leans down to kiss her.

* * *

 **Alright guys sorry that this story is so short; please tell me what you think. If you love it, hate it, if you're indifferent. :)**


	5. Consequences

**Hello, sorry for the wait I hope you like this chapter. I changed the rating so you have been warned. For some reason my mind was going in this direction with them. I used fangirl2fanwoman idea of the laundry room and episode 21 from The Flash as inspiration for this chapter. Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Flash characters.**

* * *

One of the few things that Iris cherishes in life is sleep right along with coffee and brownies, but she hasn't gotten a good night sleep in over a week because of Barry and her dad. Apparently, her dad threatened Barry with something that has Barry avoiding her like the plague. It's bad enough that they hardly get to see each other since he moved out, but now he's making it his mission to avoid her at all costs; only seeing one another in passing at the precinct when she goes there to get a story. Iris wants to devise a plan that will have Barry begging for forgiveness and mercy, but it's too early and her brain is fried from lack of sleep. She contemplates calling in another day sick day at Central City Picture News, but knows that reporters hardly get days off and she just got this job no use pushing her luck.

She gets up from her bed before her alarm goes off to freshen up, get dressed and got to Jitters for some coffee and breakfast.

At the bottom of the stairs she sees her dad sitting at the dining room table, he lifts his head and greets her "good morning baby girl."

She rolls her eyes and decides to give him a taste of his cold shoulder treatment and grab her keys to leave.

"Iris, you gotta talk to me sometime." He says before she opens the door.

Iris turns around and says "Really, dad? Am I supposed to say thank you for ruining my relationship with Barry because you don't like us kissing in front of you?" Iris says the last part with a bit of bitterness. Can he blame her? She didn't even get a chance to make out with Barry in the laundry room like she originally wanted because of him. Then, out of nowhere Barry decides to act like she's a carrier of the T-virus on the verge of an outbreak. He didn't even touch her after he finished packing to leave for his new place just an awkward wave and he zoomed out the door.

"Iris, baby I'm sorry but you gotta respect my rules. I specifically said that you two shouldn't be doing anything in my house and you disobeyed them. So yeah, there will be consequences." He says quietly.

"Dad, when you found out that Barry and I were together you couldn't shout to the heavens loud enough. But when we have a few make out sessions you decide that its best we stay apart. That doesn't make any sense. If I didn't know any better I'd say this has more to do with him being the flash than him being my boyfriend am I wrong?" Iris crosses her arms and dares her dad to prove her wrong, he may be stubborn, but she is too.

Iris sees her dad sigh while looking down at the table "You can't blame me from wanting to protect you baby girl."

Iris lets down her guard a bit. "I know that dad, but I am a grown woman who can make her own choices now; I'm not a baby anymore. Besides now that I know about Barry I can help you put the bad guys away instead of being in the way. Have you ever thought about that?"

"No Iris, I didn't. When I found out about Barry being the Flash; you have to believe me when I say that I had the best intentions at heart when I told him to not tell you. I guess my love for you can sometimes blind my perception of the beautiful, strong, smart and amazing woman you've become…For what it's worth, I am sorry for making things awkward between you and Barry. " He gets up and walks towards her asking for a hug.

She wraps her arms around his neck and say "I forgive you daddy, but no more secrets ok? What did you say to Barry anyway? He's avoiding me like crazy."

Thankfully, Joe had the guts to look ashamed when he said "I may have told him that I wouldn't accept your relationship if he keeps messing around with you." Just like that my anger is back and Iris gives her dad a shove, granted it didn't do much since he's huge, but she wanted to make a point.

"Seriously dad, you know how much Barry looks up to you. That's equivalent to Henry saying that to him. His respect for you is the only reason he listened about lying to me in the first place!"

"I know that baby girl and all I wanted was for him to avoid you until he moved out. Then, I was going to apologize; I didn't think he would continue to act like this. I will talk to him today ok?"

"No, you can talk to him tomorrow. I know that Barry respects you, but he needs to learn that my opinion is just as important as yours."

Joe looks at Iris with a suspicious expression "What do you plan on doing Iris?"

"Nothing you need to worry about ok dad?" with a devious smirk Iris leaves the house to head to Jitters for breakfast.

* * *

Barry is still in his lab running tests when he gets a text from Iris later that evening.

 **Barry help I'm in the laundry.**

 **I will be there soon.** Barry texts her back and rushes out of his lab. Just because he's been avoiding her doesn't mean he won't answer when she needs him.

Barry arrives at Joe's house and go to downstairs to the laundry room.

"Iris? Are you ok?" he calls out while going down the steps.

The laundry room seems empty when he gets to the bottom of the stairs until he hears the click of heels behind him. Barry turns around and he loses his breathe, Iris is standing there arms crossed dressed only in black heels with a black bra and panty set on. She has her hair in a ponytail and she doesn't look happy at all.

"Iris…what's going on?" Barry asks hesitantly as he takes in her appearance.

"Oh, I don't know Barry maybe it would be nice to be able to talk to my boyfriend without faking a damsel in distress situation." She says with irritation.

Barry tries to focus on her eyes, but fails when Iris uses her arms to push up her breasts creating more cleavage.

"Iris…I…uh…" He also tries to form a sentence, but loses all brain function when she unhooks her bra and takes it off. He gulps heavily turning his head to concentrate as he says "I'm sorry Iris."

Iris narrows her eyes and starts marching towards Barry which in turn has him backing up into the folding table by the washer and dryer. "Are you really sorry Barry? Because from what it seems like, you cared more about what my dad had to say about us, instead of asking your own girlfriend for her opinion." She says with irritation.

Barry opens his mouth to apologize again when suddenly she pulls his head down to give him a mind blowing kiss. He feels her bite and suck on his lower lip. He groans and wraps his arms around her to pull her against him when he feels her other hand working on his pants.

He pulls away reluctantly looking at the laundry room door wanting to lock it just in case, but Iris shakes her head no.

Giving her an incredulous look Barry says "Iris, Joe could come home at any moment."

"I know." She says with a devilish smirk.

"Iris, we can't…" Barry doesn't even finish his sentence when he sees her kneel in front of him and wraps her fingers around the edges of pants. She waits.

"Tell me you don't want this Barry and I will get up get dressed and be on my merry way." She says looking up at me with her smirk still in place.

Barry doesn't respond, he just lifts his hips and she pulls my pants down to my knees and starts to stroke me. Barry closes his eyes thinking that he was an idiot to think that Iris wouldn't devise a plan to get back at him for avoiding her. But if this is his punishment, then he might think of ways to piss her off more often. His thoughts are interrupted when he feels her tongue stroke him from base to tip, he groans. She then wraps her mouth around him. Instinctively he puts his hand on her head to push her down further.

However, Iris had other plans. She grips his thighs as leverage and pushes back against his hand. It takes Barry a moment to recognize her silent command, then he let go of her head mumbling a sorry as she comes off my cock.

"Keep your hands on the table, ok Barry?" She says while stroking my cock.

He nods and closes his eyes as she wraps her mouth around him again. She starts to go bob her head up and down on his cock. Barry gets lost in how her mouth feels around him, so warm and tight from the sucking. When all of a sudden they both hear a creak of the wooden floors upstairs and know that Joe is home. Barry gasps looking down wide-eyed at Iris as she looks up at him, he sees a mischievous twinkle in her eyes when all of a sudden she opens her mouth wider to take him to the back of her throat. He curses and tries to pull away but she holds him steady by grabbing the back of his thighs and sucks hard. Then to top it off she hummed. Barry can honestly say he never pictured himself as a screamer, but damn he threw his head back and screamed Iris's name to the heavens as he came in her mouth.

Barry wouldn't be surprised if Joe heard him, he just hopes and prays that Joe doesn't come looking. Because at this moment he didn't give a flying fuck what happens. Then, Barry realizes in that moment, this was her plan all along as he chuckle breathlessly from admiration and the high he was on from his orgasm.

Iris became incredibly wet hearing Barry scream her name. Not to mention seeing his head tossed back and chest rise and fall rapidly because of his orgasm was the hottest thing she ever witnessed. Maybe she will save this method for when she wants to get her way regardless of the situation. And maybe just for fun because he tastes amazing.

Iris is leisurely sucking on Barry's cock as he comes down from his high. Barry feels like he ran around the world twice, because he's breathing so hard.

Barry looks down at Iris as she pulls away from his cock slowly still looking up at him with those beautiful eyes of hers. Some of his come got on her fingers and she brings the digits to her mouth sucking on them, Barry groans at the sight. She stands and gives him a small peck on the side of mouth before hopping onto the folding table next to me. Barry sags onto the table leaning his head against the wall. He pulls his pants up without fastening them. Then he lies down sideways on the table putting his arm over his eyes still trying to get his breathing under control.

"You Iris West are a force to be reckoned with, I am sorry for avoiding you." he says in a breathy tone.

"And?" She asks

"And I am sorry for not coming to you when Joe told me to avoid you."

She gives an approving hum "I love you Bear."

"I love you too Iris."

* * *

They both freeze when they hear the laundry room door open and Joe calls out "Iris."

"Yeah, dad?"

"Next time you want to teach Barry a lesson, do it at his place. I don't want to hear that."

Barry blushes while Iris chuckles without remorse. "Sorry daddy."

They hear him mutter damn kids under his breathe before he closes the door again.

Needless to say after the laundry room incident Barry and Iris find new ways to piss each other off, but the makeup sex is more than worth it.

* * *

 **Alright guys please review and tell me what you think. Love it, hate it, indifferent?**

 **Also, if you have any ideas feel free to throw them my way. I will try to do them some justice.**


	6. Relax

**Hey sorry for putting up the wrong chapter before.**

 **I did this chapter for fun and I used kftravis81's idea of Barry using his vibrating skills on Iris. I hope you guys enjoy! I have no beta so all mistakes are mine.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of The Flash characters.**

* * *

After a long day at Central City Picture News Iris decides to go to Barry's apartment to use his shower. He doesn't have a tub, but the pulsating shower head more than makes up for it. Mason had Iris running around interviewing people for his upcoming article and of course it had to be the day when she wore her green dress with the thigh high boots. She loved this outfit, but the boots were not made for 10 hours of walking and standing; at the end of the day her feet and back hurt a lot. So yeah, she was in desperate need of a long hot shower.

* * *

The precinct was fairly slow today, so for most of the day Barry went back and forth between his lab and his Flash duties, which consisted mainly of rescuing people from burning buildings and car accidents. After Caitlin and Cisco told him he could take the rest of the night off he headed home to shower before seeing Iris.

Arriving at his place Barry saw clothes thrown about and heard the shower running and knew Iris was there and probably had a bad day. She doesn't usually use his shower unless she wants to make use of the pulsating shower head to relax her muscles.

He walked toward the bathroom slowly and opened the door. He gasped at the sight of the beautiful woman that was wet and moaning in his shower. Iris stood sideways with her head thrown back while the water pulsated onto her chest and stomach as she massaged her body to relax it. She had her hair wrapped in a satin scarf with shower cap over it to keep her hair from curling up, but she still looked beautiful. It was times like this that Barry was grateful for only buying a clear shower curtain.

Iris heard Barry come into the bathroom, but didn't care at the moment she was enjoying the feeling of the hot water cascading down her body. However, after a while she got tired of him just standing there and said "are you going to join me or just enjoy the view?"

Next thing she knows the shower curtain is pulled back and she feels Barry step behind her. He grabs her breasts from behind massaging them from the base of her chest to her nipples. Iris moans and tilts her head to the side as Barry bends his neck to start nipping at hers. They both start to sway in the shower with her back to his front.

"Hello, Beautiful." He says in between bites.

"Hey, handsome." She moans and bites her lip but keeps her head tilted so can keep at it.

"Long day?" He asks

"Yeah, I needed something to relax my muscles. I was walking my thigh high boots all day today now my back and feet are paying for it."

"Let me help, turn around."

Iris shakes her head slowly "No Bear, I want you to give me and orgasm. A massage can wait."

"Ok." Barry kisses her cheek and dips to grab one of her legs lifting it up by its knee. Iris yelps and grabs the back of his neck for support while trying to use her toes from her other foot for extra balance.

"Barry! What are you doing?"

"Trust me Iris." he says and goes back to kissing her neck.

Barry spreads his feet and leans back against the tile wall. This position allows the pulsating water to hit Iris's sex directly. He then uses his other hand to slowly circle her clit before he starts to vibrate his fingers.

The feeling of Barry's vibrating fingers on her clit and the water pulsating on her swollen lips is almost too much and spirals her into a quick but strong orgasm. Iris tenses up and moans loudly as Barry's fingers slow down to normal, but still work her through her orgasm. Iris relaxes after coming down from her high and thanks Barry, who then says "I'm not done yet."

Barry uses his speed to dry them off and lay Iris on his bed. He tells her to lay on her back, grab the headboard and spread her legs. She complies and gets excited knowing what he's about to do.

Barry uses his hands to hoover over Iris on the bed and giver her a slow but deep kiss. Then, he proceeds to go down her body kissing and worshiping as he goes until he reaches her sex. He licks her a few times before using his fingers to open her up and suck on her clit.

Iris fights the urge to let go of the headboard and bury her fingers into Barry's hair as he's sucking on her clit. She remembers the last time she did that Barry teased her without mercy until she was screaming for him to make her come. She didn't want that this time, she was enjoying the slow build. That was until Barry put two fingers inside of her and vibrated them really fast. In an instant she was screaming and grabbing his hair for him to let up with no such luck. If anything that just spurred him on because he started to vibrate his whole face. After that Iris was a goner, no longer trying to pull away but planted her feet lifting her hips off the bed and started to ride his face.

Iris is sure that the next thing was done to pay her back for the laundry room incident, because he stuck a third finger inside of her and hummed. Iris is sure everyone in the whole building probably heard her as she screamed Barry's name.

Barry pulls away from Iris so that he could thrust in to the hilt setting a hard and fast pace like no tomorrow. Iris then wraps her arms and legs around him while another orgasm hits her like a freight train. It is not as strong but is still intense and she moans his name as he thrusts a few more times before he comes.

Totally spent Barry falls to his side taking Iris with him so he doesn't put his weight on her. They're both breathing hard when Iris lets out a breathy wow. Barry chuckles and kisses her forehead, then excuses himself to get a warm towel to clean the both of them up.

Iris thanks Barry again for helping her feel batter and he says "Iris, if you ever need anything from me I will do my best to give it to you. You know that."

"Yeah I do, but Barry you are going to spoil a girl if you keep this up."

"Then be spoiled Iris, you deserve every inch of it, because you are talented, smart and beautiful. I love you Iris."

"Thanks bear, I love you too."

* * *

 **Let me know what you think. Love it, hate it, indifferent? Please leave reviews they make me happy. :)**


	7. Trouble in Paradise

**Hey guys, sorry about the wait. I want to thank everybody for taking time to read my story it means a lot. This was a hard chapter for me to write, I had tons of ideas, but every time I tried to write something down my mind went blank. I hope you like this chapter. I used an idea from CubsFutureIsNow about Joe interrupting Barry and Iris. Also, I implied the use of highlander348's idea about Iris getting powers. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter!**

 **I have no beta all mistakes are mine.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of the flash characters.**

* * *

It's been two weeks since Barry helped Iris relax mainly because of their opposing work schedule. So he decided to do something about that. He thought of a plan to take Iris to Hawaii for a day. He knew that Hawaii was Iris's dream place to visit and since he has super speed now; he can take her there anytime he wants. To top it off he even had Cisco make a suit for her so that she will be protected against getting third degree burns when he carries her across the Pacific Ocean. It's 10am now and Hawaii is five hours behind so Barry decides to call Iris to see what she's doing, and hope that they can make it to Hawaii before the sun rises.

She picks up on the first ring. "Hey Barry"

"Hey Iris!...uh...are you doing anything today?" Barry tries to keep the excitement out of his voice, but fails miserably which of course makes Iris curious.

"Ok, what are you hiding?"

"What! I'm not-" She cuts him off by saying.

"Right, because your voice going up a few octaves is in no way indicating that you're lying to me."

He laughs and says one word "Hawaii."

"...What about Hawaii?" He hears the hesitation in her voice, almost like she's trying to keep herself from getting too excited.

"I'm taking you to Hawaii Iris, I even had Cisco make you a suit so you won't burn, when I carry you."

He hears the excitement in her voice when she says "Oh my...you're going to run us over there?! That's awesome!...But why the suit Barry? You've carried me before."

"Yeah, why not?! It would be faster than a plane and your suit will be heat resistant. Because carrying someone a few feet is vastly different than carrying someone thousands of miles Iris. I mean think about it I move at high velocity speeds which in turn means that I create a lot of heat and that...uh...sorry I'm sure you're thinking that it's too early for me to be going full nerd on you."

Iris chuckles and says "it's ok Bear, you're still the cutest nerd I know. Now get your ass over here so we can go to Hawaii."

* * *

In record time Barry is over at Joe's house giving Iris her suit while he waits downstairs for her to change. He hasn't seen what Cisco made for Iris so he's nervously pacing the living room until he sees her at the bottom of the staircase and his jaw drops.

Iris's suit looks similar to Barry's, except that it's a one piece that covers her whole body with matching boots. The awesome thing is that it fits her like a glove. The dark red compliments her almond skin making it look radiant in the artificial light of the living room not to mention her hair cascading over her shoulders framing her beautiful face adds to her beauty.

"Barry?" Iris calls his name which snaps him out of the trance he was in.

"You look beautiful Iris."

"Really, you think so? I was a bit self-conscious after I put it on." Iris says as she spins around.

Barry loses it when he sees her back side. Next thing she knows she's against the wall with her back to his front.

She looks over her shoulder at him and laughs then she moans as he pin her further into the wall. She can feel his erection against her ass. "Barry! We're supposed to be going to Hawaii not have sex against a wall."

He gives her ass a squeeze and then runs his hands up her body till they cup her breasts. It was then that I realized that she went bra less. So I give them a squeeze too resulting in Iris letting out another moan.

"Why can't we do both? I can make time." He says with a smug expression as he trails one hand down over her suit to the v in between her thighs and vibrates his hand.

* * *

They never made it Hawaii to see the sun rise, but he still took her over there for sightseeing and food. She loved every moment of it from the Kalua Pig, the landscape, the beaches and of course she the hawaiian cake was her favorite.

As Barry takes her back to Central City she asks if they can stop by S.T.A.R. Labs. He asks why and she says that she wants to make new memories there to replace all the bad ones. He can't say no to that.

* * *

One thing Barry loves about using his speed with Iris is that it makes her aroused beyond compare. So when they reach S.T.A.R. Labs they start making out against the wall of the elevator while she tries to take off his suit jacket.

"I want this off Barry, now." She says to him in between kisses.

He don't hesitate to take it off his suit's jacket. She then unzips the front of her one piece suit giving me a great view of her cleavage. She gets on her knees and Barry automatically thinks of the laundry room incident and he closes his eyes in anticipation of what's about to come.

But before she could unzip my pants the elevator door opens revealing a very startled Joe West.

"What the hell!"

Barry opens his eyes and gasps. Running them both out of the elevator into the room where he stashes his suit.

"Oh my gosh." They say simultaneously

Thankfully, there are S.T.A.R. Labs sweats in that same room as they get dressed to see why Joe is here.

* * *

Joe continues to wait by the elevator hoping to block out the memory of his daughter on her knees in front of Barry. Thankfully, Barry's pants weren't undone, but still that image alone is enough to scar any father for a lifetime.

"Hey Dad." Iris says looking a bit sheepish considering what just happened.

Joe exhales and says with exasperation "First my house and now S.T.A.R. labs, what next you going to start having sex at the precinct too?!" the last part he yells and they both flinch.

"Sorry." They say simultaneously.

"You had better be; nobody wants to see that. Let's go into the treadmill room to talk, unless you guys had sex in there too."

Barry and Iris both shake their heads.

"Good, I have something important to discuss with you two."

Joe shudders as he walks in the direction of the treadmill shaking his head.

* * *

Standing in the treadmill room, Joe asks about Cisco, Caitlin and Dr. Wells. Barry tells Joe that he hasn't heard from or seen Dr. Wells in the past month. As for Cisco and Caitlin they went to his parents' house to celebrate his brother's birthday.

Then, Joe starts by saying that storms have been happening around Central City over the past month whenever banks or people have been targeted. He said that he didn't think anything was unusual until he realized all the banks and people being targeted were all related to the Clyde Mardon case. Barry freezes when Joe says Clyde Mardon. And of course Joe and Iris notice this.

"Why did you freeze Barry?" Joe asks.

"Because Clyde Mardon may be dead, but his brother is still alive they both survived the plane crash that night."

Barry sees Joe's eyes harden towards him as he asks how he knew that information. Barry hangs his head putting both his hands behind it as he explains the other timeline to them. He tells Joe and Iris how Mardon used his powers to torture and kill a coroner for information on Joe. Mardon then went to the precinct and tried to kill Joe, but Captain Singh got hurt instead. He kidnapped Joe and formed a tsunami that should have destroyed Central City , but he prevented it by accidentally running back in time. For now he left out the info about him and Iris kissing; that can be a conversation for another day when Joe isn't ready to rip my head off.

After Barry explains the other timeline to them. He sees Joe cross his arms and ask "When were you planning on telling me this Barry huh?! Were you waiting for Mardon to kidnap me again?! Or for someone else to get hurt before you realized he was a threat?!"

"Dad!"

"Don't dad me Iris, he should have known better and now people are dead because of it, the coroner is one of them. So obviously time is repeating itself. So I will ask again why didn't you say anything?!"

Feeling backed into a corner Barry lashes out. "Because I was scared and confused Joe! What was I supposed to say? That I accidentally ran back in time because I was trying to save the city from a tsunami. It doesn't make sense! I even tried talking to Wells about it, but he refused to listen anything I had to say and I haven't seen him since, so I dropped it. Even when I looked for Mardon in his old apartment he wasn't there, so I didn't know what I was supposed to do...Joe tell me to my face that you would you have believed me if I came to talk to you about it."

Joe softens his stance a little. "I...I don't know... probably not. I shouldn't have blamed you for the coroner's death. It seems like you were off duty in both timelines when the coroner was killed."

Then Iris steps in by saying "Even if he wasn't dad, it was Mardon who killed the coroner and targeted those people not Barry. We all make mistakes and this super speed thing is still new to us. We're going to learn through trial and error, this just happened to be one of those times."

Barry mouths a silent thank you to Iris, kisses the back of her hand and lace their fingers together. She looks up at him and gives a small smile.

Joe exhales and looks away then back at me saying "I guess I can be a bit hotheaded at times-"

Barry hears Iris give a snort beside him and he bites his lip to keep from laughing as Joe glares at her before he continues "Either way I'm sorry Barry."

Barry gives him a small nod. At that same moment Joe's phone rings. "Detective West...What?!...ok I'll be right there."

Joe tells Barry and Iris that Mardon is at the precinct attacking cops demanding that Joe surrenders else he starts killing people.

Barry tells Joe that he should go ahead and go to the precinct. Then, Barry says that he will arrive ahead of him to try and distract Mardon until they figure out what to do.

Joe nods and heads out the door, Iris starts to protests but knows that there isn't any other option right now and stalling Joe could mean the death of some cops. As Joe is leaving Cisco and Caitlin walk in, Cisco says that he has an alarm on his phone that alerts him of any criminal activity. So they came here as soon as they could when they saw the news on his phone. Barry updates them on what happened, then goes to put on his suit.

After putting on his suit, Barry turns to Iris to try and calm her down "Stay with Caitlin and Cisco ok? I don't want you getting hurt Iris."

"But Barry, my dad isn't a meta-human he's not you!" She cries in my arms.

"I know Iris and I will do everything in my power to keep him safe ok? I have to go I'm sorry."

Even though she had tears in her eyes Iris gives me a determined look and says "Come back safe both of you or there will be hell to pay."

Barry smirks and runs off towards the precinct. As he was leaving he felt a jolt of electricity leave his body and go to Iris. It felt really strange, but he pushed it out of his head. Little did he know that, the jolt of electricity was going to be his saving grace against Mardon.

* * *

 **Alright guys please let me know what you think. Did you like it, love it, hate it? Or are just indifferent? Comments are very much appreciated. :)**


	8. Give me pain & I'll give you hell pt 1

**Hey guys! So sorry about the long hiatus. I learned the hard way that writer's block sucks. But I had a great friend who helped me out of it. SilverGlimmers is awesome and amazing. She is also my beta. She encouraged me to keep going when I didn't think I could figure this story out. I also want to give thanks to highlander348 for her support and encouragement. I made this chapter about Mark Mardon just because he is one of my favorite villains from The Flash. I had a lot of fun writing this chapter. I hope you enjoy! :)  
**

* * *

If you can't protect your family, the least you can do is avenge 'em, Mark thinks while terrorizing the police at CCPD. He also thinks about striking them all down with lightning but thought that would be too easy. The bastards deserve to suffer for taking Clyde away from him and he will make them pay.

Mark sends a blast of wind from the corridor into the main lobby that makes the cops run for their lives, trying to find a safe haven the cops start hiding underneath desks and behind doors that aren't hanging off their hinges. A sadistic smile forms on Mark's face as their screams fill the room. His reign of terror reminds him of an old memory.

 _Mark and Clyde grew up in an orphanage. He was eleven and Clyde was nine. They always had a hard time getting adopted. Clyde's lack of smarts never made him popular with any family, but Mark was always popular because of his looks and intelligence. Most families only wanted to adopt him instead of Clyde, but he always told them that they were a package deal. Much to his annoyance this resulted in a lot of their adoption meeting ending the same day._

 _That was until Mark met the Smiths. They were determined to change Mark's mind about being adopted. They always asked for him and him alone. At first it bothered him because he wanted them to include Clyde, but later on they started to factor Clyde into their conversations. This immediately put Mark at ease. He started to think that maybe they'll want Clyde in their meetings for another time. That other time never came but that didn't stop them from asking about Clyde and what his hobbies were._

 _As time went by Mark became closer to the Smiths. He even started to develop a sense of belonging with them, but he wanted Clyde to experience this too. No matter how sweet and loving the Smiths seemed Mark could never shake the feeling that something was off. Then one day the Smiths said that this would be their last meeting before they decided what they wanted to do. They planned a meeting with Mark the next day and told him to bring Clyde. Mark immediately got excited and ran to tell Clyde the good news. Upon hearing the news Clyde was ecstatic, hopeful and very excited for their meeting tomorrow. The next day Mark had Clyde put on their best suits so they could meet with the Smiths._

 _Mark took Clyde to meet the Smiths at their usual place. He saw that they were already waiting for him. He started to greet them with a warm smile until he saw that there was another family in the room. Mark's faced hardened as he slowly walked towards the table. If that other family was here for the reason he thought, then this was not going to end well. Mrs. Smith noticed his change in behavior and greeted him first. "Hi Mark, how are you?" Mark ignored her and glared at the family that was sitting at the far end of the table. He saw the wife squirm in her seat as the husband avoided his glare. Good he thought. At least they know they he didn't want them here._

 _Mr. Smith noticed Mark's behavior too but he also noticed Clyde's. Mark was obviously the decision maker, because Clyde looked like a scared dog ready to flee. This is not how he planned this meeting to go. He and his wife did not sweet talk Mark for him to mess up this deal. They already paid for Mark without his permission and they were going to get their reward. Taking a deep breath he spoke. "Mark, son-"_

 _"I'm not your son!" Mark screamed, causing everyone to jump including his own brother. Mark always considered himself a reasonable person until people did stuff like this to piss him off. Separating him and his brother was definitely at the top of his list._

 _Even though Mr. Smith jumped because of Mark's outburst he did his best to remain calm and collected. He took a deep breath and despite Mark's defensive behavior stayed levelheaded. "Mark, I'm going to be honest here. We only wanted one son. We asked about Clyde so we could find a family that would be best for him. The Williams here are perfect for him. They live right down the street from us. We go way back. You and Clyde will never truly be separated." Mr. Smith thought for sure that Mark would be glad to hear this. All Mark had to do was believe him. Then he and his wife would be rid of Clyde for good._

 _Mark tilted his head to the side, giving Mr. Smith a pensive look while he contemplated what Mr. Smith said. "Ok, if you only want one child so bad why not take Clyde and I go with the Williams? Also, why didn't you bring them during our meetings if they wanted Clyde so bad?" A flicker of fear ran across Mr. Smith's face before he quickly masked it, but Mark saw and that was all the confirmation he needed. Mark cackled before speaking again."They're just here to make you look good aren't they?" Mark sneered at the Smiths as he saw both their faces become void of any color as he came to the right conclusion. "Come on Clyde let's go."_

 _Mr. Smith was tired of playing the nice guy. Mark was a minor so he has no say in where he goes, but him and his wife were willing to let Mark come on his own…not anymore. Mr. Smith's voice took on a dark tone as he stated his case. "We already paid for you kid, so either you come peacefully or we drag your sorry butt out this door kicking and scream-"_

 _Before Mr. Smith could even finish his sentence Mark lunged across the table and punched him knocking him to the floor. Mark then proceeded to pummel Mr. Smith to a bloody pulp. "I'll show you kicking and screaming you bastard!" Mark heard screams and felt arms trying to pull him off but he just pushed them away and kept hitting._

 _"Mark stop!" Amazingly Mark's hand stopped right before it contacted with Mr. Smith's face again. Breathing heavily he turned to his brother whose face was covered in tears. Clyde also looked scared, but there was something else there too: Pride. Mark turned back to Mr. Smith who was now unconscious. Satisfied with the result he got up. Mrs. Smith quickly ran to her husband's side shielding him from Mark's view as best as she could. But Mark had no desire to keep hitting him after Clyde told him to stop. Turning to the Williams he saw them huddled in a corner looking like a frightened pair of bunnies waiting to be devoured by a hungry predator. Mark took pleasure in their fear before turning back to Mrs. Smith. "Still want me or my brother?" Mrs. Smith rapidly shook her head no with tears in her eyes. Her voice was full of disgust and disdain. "Take your brother and get the hell away from us!"_

 _"With pleasure." With a smirk Mark walked out the room with Clyde hot on his heels._

 _After a brief moment of silence Clyde spoke. "Why did you do that Mark? Especially for me?"_

 _"Because Clyde. You never turn your back on family." Mark and Clyde left the orphanage after that day and they'd been on the run ever since._

Even though the memory of Clyde made Mark sad he didn't want to dwell on that feeling. He wants to feel the same thrill that he got when he beat the crap out of Mr. Smith. The only way to do that is to cause more pain. He sends another blast of wind stronger than the last and sees cops flying into walls and through glass windows. He starts to laugh hysterically as he throws small blasts of wind into the stomachs and chests of the remaining cops who decided to be headstrong.

Taking a breather Mark looks at his handy work with pride. Doors and windows are shattered, desks are flipped over and cops are scattered all around the lobby. Some are bleeding and others are sporting broken or sprained limbs. He sees movement out of the corner of his eye and turns to see a familiar face.

"Well, well, well if it isn't good old Captain Singh. How's life treating you?"

"Go to hell!"

"Already there." Mark sneered as he stepped closer to the captain. "You made sure of that the day your men took Clyde from me. Which brings me to the issue at hand where's Joe?

Singh looks up at him with an unwavering glare.

That's not the response Mark wants. "You sure you want to play this game Captain? I'm sure your leg can't take another hit."

Singh holds his stare but shudders involuntary as he subconsciously cradles his right leg which has a large piece of wood sticking from it.

"Let me ask again. Where is Joe?"

Still no response. That won't do Mark thought as a sneer forms on his face.

"If you're going to be this stubborn then maybe I should ask one of your officers."

Mark sees apprehension run across Singh's face. He crouches in front of the captain and keeps his voice dangerously low. "Got a soft spot for your young huh? Feel like you raised them, taught them and showed them right from wrong? Now…I know you know what loss feels like. You can't escape it in this line of work but I'm sure you'd rather not be the causal factor for the death of one of your officer's right? Now I will ask one last time where is Joe?"

"I…I -" Singh swallows before he continues "I called him he's on his way, but I don't know exactly where he is I swear."

Mark is pretty sure he's telling the truth but he's past the point of caring. He stands slowly and forms a ball of ice in his hand. "Hmm well that's too bad. Maybe this will jog your memory!"

He quickly turns around and throws the ball of ice at his nearest target, which happens to be a young officer that's trapped underneath a desk. Screams surround the lobby before a bone chilling crunch echoes throughout the space.

* * *

 **Alright please let me know what you think. I love reviews good or bad just don't be mean lol. If any of you are still interested I will have Iris and Barry next chapter. The chapters before this will be revised but over a period of time since I am back at the university. I can't promise a consistent update routine but I will try to have a chapter up every two weeks or so. Thanks for reading. :)**


End file.
